


Art Thou Ready For The Sex-eth?!

by millygal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Some times you just wanna slap your adopted sibling upside the head. Other times you wanna kiss him silly.





	Art Thou Ready For The Sex-eth?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts), [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



> This is ALL jj1564's fault, all of it! Completely! LOL. Thank you for the beta my lovely lass, and dearest julchen11 I hope you enjoy the fic that came out of comment thread on your Loki spam! :DDD

“Art thou ready, brother?”

“What?”

“Art thou ready, for the sex-eth, brother?!”

“Loki, what have you been smoking?”

“ART THOU READY FOR THE SEX-ETH, BROTHER?!?”

“Oh, okay, you’re having a stroke, or an aneurysm, that explains it. Tony warned me you’d lose it one day.”

“Thor, you moron, I’m trying, and apparently failing, to have a little fun! These humans think all we do is sit on a cloud covered mountain top speaking in Ye Old English, despite the fact we’re actually NORSE Gods, so, WAKE UP! Art thou READY for the sex-ETH, brother?!”

“ _*Ahem*_ Verily, Brother. I am ready-eth, willing-eth, and able-eth, for the sex-eth, dearest Loki, God of Mischief and BUTT-SEXIN’!”

“I hate you.”

“You love-eth me!”

“Shut up and kiss me, you dick-eth!”


End file.
